fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goomba
Goombas are mushroom-like creatures that appear in the Super Mario universe. They used to be living with the Toad species until Bowser captured them and turned them against the Mushroom Kingdom. They are the easiest Mario enemies to destroy, one stomp and Goomba dies. They are also one of the most common enemies in the mainsteam Mario games. Their heads are brown and they have two sharp teeth sticking up from their mouth. They do not clearly speak, but instead they mumble. Goombas are mostly enemies, but sometimes they can be referred to as Mario's allies. There are many Goomba sub-species. Such as the Paragoomba. or the blue, or rather gloomy, the Gloomba.. Appearances Goombull Goombas appeared in Super Mario: Time Warped One was lucky enough to be the World 1's Boss by being Transformed into Goombull by Kamek. Nicer Goombas? In Koopaling's Adventure! They are renamed 'Goodie Goombas', mainly because they are on Mario and Luigi's side. They are easily destroyed, as usual. Ghostly Fungus There is a ghost type of Goomba in the Purple Koopa Bro. (series) called Ghostgoom. In K-Koopa In K-Koopa, Goombas (Like in most games) are the weakest enemies in the game. They will only attack with a predictable charge (5 Stamina Points Per charge) and give 5 Coins and 10 Star Energy. They first appear in Goomba Valley in the game, And if they appear in Latter worlds, They appear in groups of 4-10 Goombas, Making them even harder to wipe out. Their King, Goomboss Also appears in the game. Sloppy Goombas Sloppy Goombas appear as common enemies in Super Sloppy Bros. when, as usual, a single jump on the head defeats them. Koopa Kart Goomba appears as a light character in Koopa Kart. Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest Goombas make a major appearance as enemies in Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest. They first appear in Spirit Shrine when Mario is heading back to Mushroom Town, but later appear all over the game, most noticeably in Goomba Meadow. Super Mario 3D World Goombas are back in the 3D Mario game Super Mario 3D World. Here they are common enemies appearing in multiple levels. In Toad Town, the hub, there are friendly Goombas that are slightly lighter than the enemies. Goombas act like the ones in most 3D Mario games like Super Mario 3D Land. They appear in Rolling Greens, Dusty Desert Dunes, Lakitu's Sky Fort, Goomba Plains, Donkey Kong's Jungle, Crazy Maze Cave, Mushroom Climb, Honeybee Tree, Koopa City, Grass Temple, Rocky Cliff, Tick-Tock Tower Clock, Kamek's Barricade, Retro Zone, Monty Mole Fortress, and Gigantic Land (Grand Goombas only). Also sub-species include, Golden Tail Goomba, Goomba Tower, Jack O' Goomba, Paragoomba, Tail Goomba, Grand Goomba, Giant Paragoomba, and Grand Tail Goomba. Star In A Party Goomba is the star of Mario Enemy Party and also a big jumper. Bowser's Return The Goomba joins the Koopa Troop once in again in New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns. ''They are common enemies residing in most worlds, however there are multiple new species of Goombas including an Armored Goomba, a Paragoomba, a Tower Armored Goomba, a Goomba Rider, and Goomboss all appear in the game. Watch out Mario.. Easiest Enemy After All Goombas appear in New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas. Most (not all) of the sub-species appear in the game, such as Paragoombas, Gloombas, etc. They are also the enemy course in World 1. Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Goombas appear as court obstacles in the courts: Hammer Bro. Island, Bowser Jr.'s City, and Bowser's Castle. They waddle around the court, sometimes in the way of the net, as shown in Bowser's Castle. If you bump into one, you will drop coins. In Bowser's Castle, Goombas will try to charge into you. You have to jump to avoid getting hit. Goomboss appears in a mission in mission mode. Mario Party XD Seven U coming soon.goomba is appaerances. Super Mario GameBox Demo Goombas appear as semi-common enemies in '''Super Mario GameBox Demo'. They appear in Mario's House, Mushroom Kingdom Way and Bowser Castle Foregrounds. For some odd reason, they look like Galoombas, but are called Goombas in-game. This might be so that they resemble "Goombas" in Super Mario World. Spiked Goombas, Gritty Goombas and Ghost Goombas also appear, oddly looking like normal Goombas instead of Galoombas. Foreign Names Gallery Goomba 180px-Goomba.png GoombaSMG.png|A Goomba from Super Mario Galaxy. Goomba_sprite_PMTTYD.png|A Paper Goomba sprite. GoombaSMG4.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 4 Run Goomba Run Art.png|A Goomba running. Grand Goomba and Goombas SM3DW.png|Two Goombas and a Grand Goomba. HNI 0096.JPG|Freakyforms, made by . PMTTYD Goomba art.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Goomba NSMB2.png Goomba_Shoe_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Skating Goomba Goomba Looking.png drawn goomba.png gooombaaa.png gooombaaaaa.png Goomba New.png File:Goomba look NSMBU.png File:Goomba walk NSMBU.png Goomba Y.png|Mewshi's Adventure! Goomba Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|Sleeping Goomba Sub-species File:Paragoomba NSMBU.png|Paragoomba File:Spiked_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Spiked Goomba (New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.) File:Spike_Goomba.png|Red Spiked Goomba File:Spiky_Goomba.png|Spiked Goomba (Super Mario World: Wii) cave gooomba.png|Cave Goomba Golden Goomba NSMB2.png|Gold Goomba RubyGoombaSML3D.png|Ruby Goomba Dry Goomba.png|Dry Goomba Heligoomba NSMBVR.png|Heligoomba File:ShoeGoomba.png|A Shoe Goomba. Hotfeet Goomba.png|A Hotfeet Goomba. Flightstomp Goomba.png|A Flightstomp Goomba. PMTTYD Gloomba art.png|Gloomba PMTTYD H. Goomba art.png|Hyper Goomba Baby Goomba.png|A Baby Goomba Micro Goomba's.png|Micro Goombas Grand Goomba Solo SMWU.png|Grand Goomba Mega Goomba SMWU.png|Mega Goomba, Grand Goomba and 2 Goombas Tanoomba.png|Tanoomba Goombulb NSMBVR.png|Goombulb Goomba jmvn.jpg|John Mogwai VS Nintendo/Mario Enemy Party Zomboomba.png|A Zomboomba in Super Mario Bros. 3D File:SM3DLRaccoonGoom.png|Tail Goomba File:Cat_Goomba_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Cat Goomba Sushi Goomba.png|Sushi Goomba Sushi Goomba1.png|Sushi Goomba Sushi Goomba2.png|Sushi Goomba made with Power Point File:Gloomba 3D Mario.png|Gloomba ElectrogoombaSMG3.png|Octoomba Goombolt.png|Voloomba Headbonk Goomba.png|Headbonk Goomba Goombeetle.png|Goombeetle IronGoombaSMM.png|An Iron Goomba Hyper Goomba Artwork.png|Hyper Goomba Hyper Paragoomba Artwork.png|Hyper Paragoomba Darkey Goomba.png|Darkey Goomba prehestoric goomba.png|Prehistoric Goomba Musklet Goomba.png|Muscle Goomba ghost goomba with hands.png|Ghost Hand Goomba Invicble goomba..png|Invincible Goomba NegativeGoomba.png|Negative Goomba Gritty Goomba.png|Gritty Goomba PileDiverGoomba.png|Pile-Diver Goomba Pyroomba.png|Pyroomba Hot Goomba.png|Hot Goomba Kamikaze Goomba NSMBS.png|Kamikaze Goomba Goomboth.png|Goomboth|link=Goomboth blobgoomba.png|Goomblob Goombrat.png|Goombrats Goomball.png|Goomball SMSkug1.png|Kug Kug's shoe s.png|Shoe Kug Goombarr SMW-W2.png|Goombarr, a species of Goomba which can spit goop. Goomba Shoe Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Notable Goombas Goomboss3D.png|Goomboss, the King Goomba Goombario NSMBDIY.png|Goombario, a Goomba character who is Mario's friend Goombella.png|Goombella, another Goomba who is also Mario's friend. Nerdis.png|Nerdis Goombatrol SM3DW.png|Goombatrol, the Giant Spiked Goomba ChocoombaMPWiiU.png|Chocoomba, a Boss in Mario Party Wii U goombillyart.png|Goombilly Goompa KK.png|Goompa, a member of the Goomba species. rich goomba.png|Rich Goomba (by Yoshi3000) File:BossGoombaPMSS.png|Boss Goomba Giant Goomba.jpg|link=a goomba as seen in super smash bros brawl Bone Goomba PMTMF.png|a skulloomba in paper mario Firegoomba.png|a fire breathing goomba New goomba.png|pixel art of a goomba }} goomba and species you enemy's appaerances in New Super Mario Bros Galaxy U:the Lost Galaxy. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Species Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Mushrooms Category:Creatures Category:Mario Series Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Males Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario: Time Warped Bosses Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney